This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Recent clinical observations indicate that over 50% of HIV-infected patients manifest HIV-Associated Neurocognitive Disorders (HAND) despite receiving antiretroviral therapy. Development of effective treatments for HAND is hindered by an incomplete understanding of its underlying pathways to disease. The goal of our study is advance the current understanding of HAND progression and to develop effective treatments to prevent it. The accelerated SIV macaque model produces AIDS that is extremely comparable to the human counterpart, including neuropathological changes, and serves as an excellent backdrop for testing HIV treatments, as the course of progression to terminal AIDS occurs within several weeks instead of years. This model combined with magnetic resonance spectroscopy (MRS) and imaging, immunology, virology and neuropathology provide insightful data into neuroprotective and anti-inflammatory treatment prospects and allows for rapid translation to human clinical trials.